The Necklace
by bikelock28
Summary: Scene from S1 E7 from Marian's POV.  Please Rand R!


**Scene from Series 1 Episode 7 from Marian's POV.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**PS- Obviously, I don't own anything Robin Hood**

The Necklace

Somebody jumped out of the greenwood I front of my horse, which reared backwards in alarm. I held on tightly, as a strangely familiar voice called out "Hey! I wish you no harm!"

My horse was rearing so much I knew it would be impossible for me to stay on much longer. I swung my feet out of the stirrups and rolled backwards over the horse's rump, landing on my feet on the ground. Robin of Locksley had taught me that trick when we were eleven. I doubted he remembered that day now- if he didn't it was a good job and his head didn't need inflating any more than if was already.

Moving around the front of the horse, I saw that it was the very same Robin who had taught me to back flip off a horse who was standing before me now.

"But I will relieve you of your valuables," he continued. I met his eyes and he grinned. I felt my pulse quicken so I looked away abruptly and busied myself with my horse's bridle.

"Sorry," said Robin in a tone which was not sorry at all, "I thought you were some rich noblewoman looking to donate your fancy jewels to a good cause,". His arrogance was infuriating and the cockiness in his tone reminded me why I was _not_ fallen into his arms of his return form the Holy Land.

I arranged my features into a contemptuous glare and muttered, "You knew it was me,".

Robin leaned conspiratorially on his bow and his smile broadened. Why did he have to be so goodlooking? I cursed my quivering heart.

Robin ignored my comment and continued, "You shouldn't be riding alone through the forest- there are some savoury characters about," he paused for effect, then added, "outlaws, y'know,".

He was been too irritating for me to bother thinking of a reply, so I said nothing. Robin caught sight of the necklace Guy had given me that morning and reached for it. Did he have any respect for me?

I slapped his hand away- "Don't touch".

"It's very pretty," said Robin, trying to flirt with me, "Have I seen it before?".

I was having none of his charms. "No," I told him bluntly, "It was a gift,".

Robin, leaning one elbow on his bow, suddenly became serious.

"From who?" he demanded.

He was on to me. I wasn't quite sure which was to play the situation, so I continued with cold indifference.

"Does it matter? I should be goi-"

"I don' know," interrupted Robin, his voice hard, "Does it?"

I realised I had fallen into his trap.

"No," I said, attempting awkwardly to back out of the conversation. The attempt failed.

Robin looked away, then back at me. "Gisbourne,"

It was not a question. He had always been too intuitive.

"What?"I asked, trying to steer the conversation away from this subject, but Robin would not be distracted.

"Just a guess- am I right?"

I knew my cause was lost. "As it happens, " I admitted.

There was a pause in which I assumed Robin was thinking of another reason to tell me to stay away from Gisbourne.

"Interesting," he muttered at last, not quite what I had been expecting.

"Why interesting?

Robin eyes did not leave the ground as he replied, "I_ have_ seen it before. Around the neck of a young girl from Locksley," I wondered whether he was making it up, "It was given to her by her mother,".

Again, I wasn't sure what to say so I responded, "Yes, and?". It made me sound both stupid and uncaring- regretted it as soon as the words were out of my mouth.

Robin however, was not bothered, "And," he reached for the necklace. I knocked it away but he grabbed it again, "here it is around your neck,".

I almost believed him; Robin wouldn't lie about something like this. I narrowed my eyes.

"Gisbourne stole it from the girl?"

"I can't imagine she gave it too him willingly. But it's not like your stole it from the poor girl yourself," He leaned on his bow and looked up at me, his blue eyes angry and hurt- he cared so much for his villagers.

"And it is certainly a special and thoughtful gift from a man who clearly means a a lot you!"

I saw that I had lost. There was no point arguing with him for the sake of it -we did enough of that already. And, though I'd never tell either of them,, I valued Robin's information more than I did Gisbourne's.

"Take it back to the girl," I told him, unclipping the necklace and handing it over.

"Gladly!" said Robin hotly, then added in a gentler tone, "What will you say to Gisbourne?"

It was simple; "Ask her not to wear it in public- he will never know,".

Robin looked at me thoughtfully, then at the necklace. Without meeting my eyes he said, "Keep the necklace. I can find her antoher,". He was trying save me from getting into trouble. I was touched, but I couldn't let him know what. Besides, Gisbourne wasn't a problem.

"It was a gift from her mother," I said. Having both grown up without mothers, we both knew the importance of the mother/child bond.

"I can handle Gisbourne," I added.

Childishly, I wanted to have the last word, so I quickly mounted my horse and rode away without another word. I counted slowly to ten before I allowed myself to look back. Robin was looking at the necklace curiously. Sometimes it was impossible to tell what was going on in his mind.

**Thanks for reading, please review to let me know what you think. Should I do a chapter in Robin's POV?**

**Thanks again **


End file.
